Renesmee's New Moon
by Alwaysgurl2013
Summary: Sometimes you do things that you never mean to do. The can cause you to hurt those you love. That is, they will hurt them if you tell them. But sometimes not telling them will hurt them more.
1. It Ends Tonight

I told Jake about everything. The first kiss, the hook up, all my cheating. I can't believe I cheated on the one guy I am meant to be with, and even worse, it all happened with a guy that I don't care about. I just hated the way he found out. I saw it in my dreams but never imagined that he was seeing it all. It started with the kiss and next thing I knew Jake was in my dream too. He was yelling at me, "How could you, Renesmee?" And then I woke up to Jake looking at me and holding my hand and that's when I knew he knew everything.

***FLASHBACK***

"Nessie, what was that?" he asked looking almost disappointed with me.

"Jake, I…" I looked at my hands not wanting to see his face when I said the words. "…cheated on you. It didn't mean anything. I didn't even like him. Jake, I regretted it the moment it happened." The images shot threw my head and before I knew it, Jake was out the door and I knew he had seen too much. I grabbed my knees and tried to hold myself together as I cried for the love I had hurt.

He came back to me later the next day. Or well he came to talk to me the next day.

"Renesmee, we need to talk."

"I know Jake. I'm sorry that-"

"Renesmee, I'm leaving."

"What? No, Jake! Please, don't-"

"Renesmee, we are enemies by birth. I thought that it wouldn't matter, because we loved each other; but now I know that your word meant nothing and I can't stay with you."

"Jake- I'll never do anything like that again. I didn't mean to do it in the first place. It meant nothing-"

"No, it does mean something. If it didn't, it wouldn't have happened. You need to find someone that you want and to not be forced into this relationship because I imprinted on you. This just shows we aren't meant to be together. I promise to never come back here. Find someone who you want to be with and that will be good enough for me."

"Jake, I see the person I want to be with right in front of my eyes. You, Jake. I'm not being forced into it!" I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Renesmee, this will be the last time you see me. I won't come back to you. You can find the person you deserve to be with and it's not going to be your enemy." He looked at me and I longed to reach out and grab him, refusing to let him leave.

"Jake, please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he said, dropping Black from my name, almost symbolizing we weren't married anymore, "I can't love you after what you did."

I stopped thinking at that moment and crumbled to the floor. All I could hear were the four words.

I. Can't. Love. You.

The next thing I remembered was waking up to my mother and father running towards me. I looked beside me only to see his wedding ring next to me. 

It was 5 hours after I last saw him.


	2. I Hate This Part Right Here

Nessie's POV

It's been 20 years since I last saw him. I've gone to 5 high schools and none of them are anything. On many occasions I thought about going and killing the person who ruined my relationship with my Jake but then I remember that only one person ruined my relationship and that was a half vampire, half human named Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. And she is dead along with that relationship.

"Vanessa? Earth to Vanessa!"

"Sorry, what?" I turned and asked Bella.

"Are you ok? You zoned out for a long time there," she looked at me with a sad look that I remembered from my child hood.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We stood up and walked to 1st period which is Geometry for me and English for Mom and Dad. I open the door and walk inside to talk to my Geometry teacher, Mrs. Wills.

"You must be Vanessa… uh…"

"Vanessa Swan, yes."

"Ok well you can sit behind, um… Jacob. Third row, last seat." I turn and look only to see the one person I have been dying to see in the past 20 years. "Class, may I have your attention please? This is Vanessa Swan. She is joining us so let's make her feel welcome here, ok?"

I walked to my desk and tried not to cry as I saw that Jacob was ignoring me.

Jacob's POV

Why did I even enroll at another school? There is no point really in being young anyway. I lost Nessie because she didn't love me enough to stay faithful and now I am just walking this earth.

"You must be Vanessa… uh…"

"Vanessa Swan, yes." I hear my angel say as I die a little more inside. How could she be at the same place I am? I need to stay away from her so I don't force her to be in this imprint. I need to keep a grip on myself so I don't get upset or protective or anything that might get her upset.

"Ok well you can sit behind, um… Jacob. Third row, last seat. Class, may I have your attention please? This is Vanessa Swan. She is joining us so let's make her feel welcome here, ok?"

I hear her walk by me holding my glare on the paper in front of me so that I don't flash a smile at her, like I would have 20 years ago.

Nessie's POV

I don't want to cause him any more pain so I gently set my hand on his back and say "I'll be gone by morning." He starts to shake, but he stops before anything happens. Can he really hate me so much that even my skin touching him makes him shake and get angry? I guess he must and I think he has every right to be. I know I would be mad if he had cheated on me, but he never would. He can only see one girls face and its mine. How I wish I could break the imprint so he could find the one person that won't hurt him. The bell rings and he grabs his stuff and leaves before I can say anything else.


	3. Apologize

Nessie's POV

I walk out of Geometry and walk around trying to find my next class. I finally find my World History class which was luckily with Mom. She looked at me once before asking, "What happened?"

"Jake's here."

"Oh."

"I can't stay. I can't cause him more pain."

"Is that what he wants you think?" I think to myself for a moment. "Have you even talked to him yet, Vanessa?"

"No, but-"

"Try to talk to him before you make any drastic decisions, ok?"

"Ok." The rest of the morning goes by fairly quickly. I sit down with my family and start to eat the sandwich that Esme packed me for lunch. I feel a warm hand tap my shoulder. I had to control the feeling to lean into the warmth I've longed for as I turn around to see Jake standing in front of me. "Jacob."

"Vanessa, I would like to talk to you after school ok?"

"Ok."

"Meet me at my car. You'll know which one it is." And then he walked away before I could say anything else.

The day went by quickly. I found that I had at least one person I knew in all my classes. Jake was in my 3rd period English class. Rosalie and Alice were both in my 4th period fashion design class. No surprise there though since it is the only period it's offered. Mom and Dad were in 5th period Biology with me. Jasper and Emmett were in my 6th period Gym class and Dad was in my seventh period French 4 AP class since the cover story was that Dad and I were brother and sister that had lived in France with our birthparents until they died in a car accident when he was 10 and I was 9. So we are the only under classman in that class. I was secretly dreading my talk with Jake because mainly I didn't know what was going to happen. I walked slowly to his car once I found it.

"Hello Jacob."

"Ren-Vanessa," he nodded in my direction. "Let's go for a ride ok?"

"Ok," I answered a tad confused. We drove for ten minutes before I got a call from my mom.

"Hello?"

"Are you going to need a ride home?"

"No Jake and I are going for a drive. I'll be home by 7 though."

"Take your time, it's ok if you're not home by seven. Bye." I shut my phone and put it in my bag. We drove the rest of the way in silence. The woods we pulled up to were a good half hour from my house by car, but I figured I was going to run home when I was done anyway, so it really didn't matter.

"Renessmee-"

"Jacob-"

"You go first," He said.

"Jacob, I just wanted you to know that I am sorry for the pain I caused you. Also as soon as we are done here I will leave and I won't bother you again. I won't cause you anymore pain, ok?"

"No."

"What?"

"Renesmee, I can't live without you in my life unless you don't want me in yours. I've been trying to find you for the past 20 years, but I then realized that you might have moved on like I told you to and so I stopped looking for you in hopes that you would move on even if I couldn't. But when you told me you were leaving again, and that you were doing it because you didn't want me to be in pain, I almost phased just at the thought of losing you again. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black, I never stopped loving you even after I found out what happened."


End file.
